


bad behavior.

by 1roomdisco



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Classroom Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Desk Sex, M/M, Mind Games, Riding, Size Difference, Size Kink, das right i messed with their age, if ur familiar with ma fics you'll like mark in this one, migrated fic from the other site, yugyeom is a good teacher but is mark a 'good' student?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: “here, just here, sonsaengnim.” mark uses yugyeom’s shoulders to pull himself up. “do you want my mouth first?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for this prompt: [[Mark/Yugyeom][Underaged]: Teacher/student classroom sex!!!!](http://got7meme.livejournal.com/1725.html?thread=126397) [@GOT7meme](http://got7meme.livejournal.com/) back in 2015.
> 
>  
> 
> will be the last migrated fic from the other site lol i take it from y'all we agree that mark is a little minx who always gets what he wants. i think this fic fits the agenda.
> 
>  
> 
> talk to me about markbum/markgyeom/markson on le tumblr [@marks-hyung.](https://marks-hyung.tumblr.com) i need new inspirations lol. hope you'll enjoy.  
>   
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_report card  
seongnam international high school_

**name:** mark yi-en tuan  
**class:** 2-1  
**homeroom teacher:** kim yugyeom

 **comment:** i believe mark is doing his best to improve his understanding about korea in general, because i hear him speaking in korean language more nowadays.

although quiet and reserved, mark never seemed to be burdened by school’s activities. he enjoyed our school’s last spring festival and showed a great teamwork with his classmates to recreate _‘the warmth of spring’_ theme. he’s exceptionally doing very well in gym class; a fast runner, agile, and quick-witted during games. his english, if compared to his korean classmates, is still on top of the class.

however, i noticed he’s had a slight fallout in math by the end of the semester (nothing to worry about). mark’s grades, overall, are sitting comfortably. the only problem is, they’re sitting in the middle of the chair, while we have to push them to sit with their backs rested for further reassurance that they won’t fall. of course, cram school and parents’ support are enough for mark’s case. i wish all the best for mark for his new year as a senior. 

 

♣

“sonsaengnim?”

yugyeom looks up from the stack of papers he’s been checking and sees mark peering from the class 2-3 back door. the bell just rang half an hour ago but the whole floor is already vacant, no more of those overly sweet, nasal-sounding _‘yugyeom-songsaengniiim~ have a nice weekend!’_ s from the students. it’s friday, after all.

“yes, mark?” yugyeom smiles, nodding at his former student to come in. mark is a senior now, but hm... looks like he didn’t get a growing spurt during summer? he’s still lean, his skinny arms are hidden behind his back, and his canine smile is still bright as he approaches.

“where are your dumpling cheeks?” yugyeom teases when mark is looking down at him from where he’s standing by his desk. it’s true though, mark’s face has slimmed down, his jawline and cheekbones are more pronounced. it’s a good look on him, yugyeom thinks, this boy is going to grow up as a reluctant heartbreaker for sure.

“sonsaengnim ate them,” mark grumbles, scrunching his nose. yugyeom laughs and leans forward to rest his elbows on the desk.

“how are you, yugyeom-sonsaengnim?” mark’s eyes flicker to the bulk on yugyeom’s massive arms and it wouldn’t be the first time his students, giggly girls and boastful boys, admiring his built.

“the usual. how are you, mark?” yugyeom is aware of his status as the students’ favorite teacher because he’s young, friendly, and good-looking. but there are boundaries both parties can’t cross.

(like explaining to his student _sonsaengnim has plan to get laid later tonight i hope you won't take long._ )

mark nods. he says, not meeting yugyeom’s eyes, “it’s my seventeenth birthday today.”

“how fun!” yugyeom lets his smile reach his ears. mark is who you would call the invisible gem; quiet, reserved, polite, doesn’t mind to be in the background, smart but only paying attention for the subjects he likes, and has the otherworldly visual he doesn’t like to flaunt. yugyeom was a high school student too, once upon a time, and mark is the perfect character for the lead protagonist role in a yeoja manhwa genre.

facing that kind of student, the teacher needs to be more proactive and talkative. yugyeom can be both.

“so, do you have plans for being seventee—”

mark is cutting off yugyeom’s question by introducing a handful of... green plant (?) tied with a red ribbon from his back. he hangs the plant above their heads, and yugyeom raises his eyebrows at mark.

“plans, sonsaengnim?” is mark blushing? what’s with his reddened ears? “this is only the beginning.” and then mark is closing his eyes, leaning down and down and down until his thin, pink lips are pressed against yugyeom’s.

the kiss happens only for a split second, but it’s enough to make yugyeom understand that he’s in trouble for a long haul.

(which starts the moment mark _giggles_ proudly, dashing out of the classroom like some kind of excited, dubiously casted as the lead protagonist yeoja manhwa prince.)

 

♣

yugyeom forgets.

teaching chemistry in an international high school is taking about sixty percent of his twenty five years old bachelor life. that, and the fact that he might or might not be avoiding mark.

 

♣

today is yugyeom’s twenty sixth birthday. his fellow teachers are making a small party during lunch, a huge lemon cake and various gifts are presented. his class, 2-3, sings for him and hangs a huge banner in their classroom, yugyeom’s smiling face is pixelated handsomely with his students’ encouraging messages written all over the banner.

mark congratulates him by straddling his lap after locking class 2-3’s back and front doors and he grins like he’s won first prize in _seducing your previous homeroom teacher 101_ because yugyeom puts his big, big hands on his narrow hips.

it’s friday. the school is deserted in a matter of minutes. yugyeom is supposed to meet his university friends for dinner and pulling pretty women together, not trapped with his underage, male student.

“happy birthday,” mark’s voice is low, effortlessly seductive. he scoots his tiny, perky ass so it’s way too close to yugyeom’s crotch. his skinny arms aren’t hiding a goddamned _mistletoe_ this time, they’re just thrown around yugyeom’s broad shoulders. upon thisclose, mark smells like chocolate milk. yugyeom is going to hell.

“thank you.” yugyeom nods, gesturing to their intimate proximity. “but this isn’t necessary.”

mark smiles. it’s a combination of sugary innocence and dangerous seduction. yugyeom swallows down bitter saliva.

“it isn’t, sonsaengnim, but it’s time.” mark keeps his smile. “i’m ready.”

yugyeom sighs. with generally a good student like mark, it’s never a game. what they think they feel about someone is almost always real, deep, complicated, and rarely verbalized. but obviously, mark is different. he made plans. he executed those plans. he won’t stop until he gets what he thinks he wants.

“have you really thought about it, mark?” he strokes mark’s chin with the pad of his thumb and the boy, the goddamned _boy,_ shudders like yugyeom is already deep inside of him.

“mark? you do know that i could lose my job, right? you do know that you could ruin my life? my name? think about your family. think about yourself.”

“this is the end, sonsaengnim,” mark brushes his nose to yugyeom’s jaw, his lips are leaving a trail of soft, poisonous kisses when he continues, “i promise.”

“fine.” yugyeom turns his head away when mark tries to kiss him. “where do you want it to happen?”

“here, just here, sonsaengnim.” mark uses yugyeom’s shoulders to pull himself up. “do you want my mouth first?”

yugyeom _wants_ to cry.

“no, jesus christ, _no.”_ he growls inaudibly as he unbuckles his leather belt, anger boiling in his blood. mark waits, biting his bottom lip. “just—just shut up and take it.”

“i will.” mark obeys and proceeds to unbuckle his own leather belt. and then he unbuttons his checkered green-maroon slacks, pulling down his boxers to his knees showing a cute, half-hard cock, and yugyeom’s heart is in his throat, beating loudly, wildly.

“b-bend down the tab—”

mark shakes his head, the tips of his ears are red. “i want to ride you, sonsaengnim.”

yugyeom is seeing black dots, his vision is blurred. before he knows it, mark is pressing against him, his small, small body is dwarfed by yugyeom’s size, and his hand is delicate on yugyeom’s cock.

fuck.

mark works like a machine. his grip is tight and his strokes are fast-paced, searching for precum to coat yugyeom’s gradually getting harder cock. he’s tiptoeing, his hot, chocolate milk breath is creating a damp spot on yugyeom’s neck. yugyeom holds onto the edge of the table, his knees soon buckling by the force of mark’s persistence. he sinks his teeth to the boy’s bony shoulder (mark winces but yugyeom can’t give a fuck), his left hand flies to hold onto mark’s hip before it grabs mark’s tiny, perky ass, squeezing when a particular downstroke is telling him that he better get going now.

“okay, stop stop,” yugyeom catches mark’s wrist, stopping the boy who’s leaking precum himself. _goddammit,_ he thinks as he glares at his own rock-hard cock. “c’mere,” yugyeom brings mark down with him to the chair. mark spreads his legs, caging yugyeom’s waist with his bony knees. “hey hey hey, slow down, calm down,” yugyeom runs his fingers from mark’s spine through the tailbone when mark whines. “you need preparatio—”

“i did it,” mark sobs, “i have a plug in me. please, please take it out, sonsaengnim. please.”

yugyeom’s eyes widen when he, indeed, finds the base of a plug around the rim of mark’s hole. he pinches it out carefully and mark is making all kind of moaning/wanton sounds. he bites back a growl because the plug is drenched with gel-like lube, disposing the plug on the table (no papers to grade this time, thank god.)

“you really want this,” yugyeom pushes in two fingers and stretches them. mark’s hole is already loosened. “my god, who would’ve thought.” he snorts as mark clenches his ass, urging yugyeom’s fingers to go deeper.

“calm down, i’ll give it to you.” mark gasps when yugyeom pulls his fingers out abruptly. yugyeom holds out the same hand and says, “spit.”

he strokes his cock with mark’s spit, smearing more precum just in case. mark’s chocolate milk scent is growing intense as he does so, his breathing is labored, impatient.

“tell me if it hurts,” yugyeom whispers, guiding his cockhead into mark’s awaiting hole. of course yugyeom never had anal sex before, but it’s all about instinct the second mark makes his job easier by sinking down inch by inch until his ass is flushed against yugyeom’s balls.

it’s wet, but not wetter than girls, although it sure as hell is tighter than anything yugyeom’s cock has ever tasted. the walls are _swallowing_ him. the contraction is more solid, firmer, and the sensation is mind-blowing altogether when mark rises up a little only to sink down with a roll of his hips.

and repeat.

yugyeom is just sitting there, useless, overwhelmed, close to completion while mark rides him hard. like a pro. which makes yugyeom wonder if mark has, what, a dildo or a goddamn vibrator at home. knowing his hobby to make plans, it’s not impossible for mark to do some _how to take my ex-homeroom teacher cock_ research with his goddamn toys first in the privacy of his bedroom, ass high in the air a nine-inch vibrator drilling _his hole while he fisted his cute cock, imagining it was me fucking him to oblivion._

fuck.

 _“fuck,”_ yugyeom curses when he, unintentionally, thrusts up to meet mark in the middle. mark whimper, unfocused eyes are staring straight to yugyeom, and he bites the corner of his lip like he’s putting on a show.

“sonsaengnim." he closes his eyes, long, wet lashes sticking to his flushed cheeks. _“sonsaengnim.”_ his adam’s apple is bobbing. “i love you so much.”

see? it’s never a game.

“i know.” yugyeom digs his nails to mark’s bouncing ass, again stopping him. mark is about to protest, his mouth is already opened, but he squeals when yugyeom lifts him up—without taking his cock out from mark’s ass—and propels him to the desk with a loud bang.

mark heaves. his inner muscles are clenching and he shudders when yugyeom spurts precum inside of him. yugyeom kisses him then, bites him, fucks him when mark is caught off guard, keeping his pace steady, trying to get in deeper by folding mark’s knees to his chest, wrinkling his uniform even worse —he grabs mark’s ankles, pulling off mark’s slacks and boxers before hooking mark’s skinny legs to his shoulders. yugyeom bends his waist and places his elbows on the either side of mark’s head, concentrating on not coming despite the tightnessp—

“ah!” mark cries out. he claws at yugyeom’s face, scratching the side of yugyeom’s neck. it’s a good thing that he’s a gym class jock, yugyeom thinks almost hysterically, the boy’s pretty flexible.

“s-sonsaengnim!” mark balls his fists on the collar of yugyeom’s pressed sky blue shirt, almost tearing the neckline of his black cashmere sweater while yugyeom fucksfucksfucks him like he would an ex-girlfriend who kept complaining that he wasn’t any good for her.

 _“sonsaengnim!”_ mark gives a very sharp intake of breath before he comes, untouched, his whole body goes rigid and his hole clenching down painfully on yugyeom’s cock. tears are streaming out in a flow even when his cock is lying spent on top of his thighs, and yugyeom licks the saltiness away from mark’s face.

“listen to me,” yugyeom drags his cock out and keeps only the tip inside. mark whimpers. “i’m going to come in you and you’re going to keep it. keep it in your dream, keep it forever, i don’t care, mark-ah, because you asked for it.”

mark nods, looking somewhat grateful.

“now beg for it.” yugyeom pulls out completely, one hand circling the cockhead to keep it from bursting. “beg for my come.”

“sonsaengnim please,” mark’s voice is hoarse, his eyes are closed almost sleepily. “please give me your come.”

“good boy.” yugyeom rewards him with a long, deep kiss. mark smiles to the kiss and he opens his eyes when yugyeom finally pumps his come into him, glazed eyes staring to the classroom’s ceiling, entwined hands underneath his chin like he’s praying for his bad behavior.

 

 

 

 

 

[insp.](http://33.media.tumblr.com/fe1c5183802e604fe685e069261d925b/tumblr_nb1drj5bDg1tjnr8co7_250.gif) | [x](http://33.media.tumblr.com/40abd76afc08679e9cccca0df1adf313/tumblr_nay6qoGRyB1tvry51o1_500.gif) | [x](http://40.media.tumblr.com/fe5069471ae5782bc05f31b1423c271e/tumblr_n8p7rfdFWf1qfgjluo1_500.jpg)

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
